bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Dangai
The , also known as the Dangai Precipice World, is the dimension between Soul Society and the Human World, seperated from space and time.Bleach manga; Chapter 70, page 9 Overview The Dangai appears to be filled with bones and has the and the as means of defence against unwanted intruders. The Dangai is cut-off from both the Living World and Soul Society in terms of time and space. The Koutotsu exists to stop anyone from lingering in the Dangai.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, page 17 Kouryū is the current that is constantly flowing through the Dangai, in order to prevent enemies such as Hollows from using it. The current stops souls from moving, and even one foot caught by it makes escape almost impossible. It encompasses the walls, capturing anyone who makes contact with them. Attempting to traverse the Dangai, Uryū Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki (attempting to save Uryū using his Zangetsu) were almost captured by the current. Luckily only his cape was caught, and Chad was able to break him free. Upon their escape to Soul Society, Orihime Inoue used her Santen Kesshun to block the Koutotsu, composed of the kouryū, and escape, but Yoruichi Shihōin berated her for this action; while the Kouryū only touched the shield area of her ability, had any one of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka been touched by the current, the entire group would have been killed. If a Shinigami's Zanpakutō is used or revealed, they are also trapped by the current.Bleach manga; Chapter 70, page 10 Koutotsu The , is the Dangai's equivalent to a street sweeper. The Koutotsu appears once every seven days to cleanse the area--killing anyone and everything that makes contact with it--to assure that no one can loiter and take advantage of the time distortion. It looks like the same material making up the Precipice World, only moulded into the shape of a bullet train, and a golden eye at the upper-center of its body. If the Koutotsu touches a Zanpakutō or other spiritual weapon, the user and weapon are trapped, since the Koutotsu's body is flowing with the Kouryū current.Bleach manga; Chapter 71, pages 7-9 Shinigami are not supposed to be able to harm the Koutotsu but Shūsuke Amagai using his BakkōtōBleach anime; Episode 168 and Sōsuke Aizen in his Hōgyoku fused form Bleach manga; chapter 407, page 3 have been able to destroy it. Being chased by the Koutotsu has shown to lead to time distortion. Ichigo trained for 10 days in the living world, waited 7 days for the Senkaimon, and spent 5 days total afterwards before his 3-Day Bankai training. Logically speaking this is a total of 25 days, which is exactly (at the time) one day before Rukia's execution after Ichigo's training is complete. However, as luck would have it after being chased by the Koutotsu, Yoruichi and the Ryoka entered a twisted time-space tunnel when they escaped the Dangai, making their actual arrival to Soul Society about 7 days earlier.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, page 18 This was stated by Yoruichi in her thoughts on the first day of training, so this left a total of 2 days training left, and 8 days following the training that could possibly be used as an extension. In addition, when Aizen destroyed the Koutotsu, Ichimaru commented that led to the axis slipping and resulted in them arriving in Soul Society a little further off from Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, page 14 Plot Involvement It was first used in order for Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends to invade Soul Society, through Urahara's Senkaimon.Bleach manga; Chapter 71, page 01-07 It later features again when Orihime uses it to cross back to the Living World with her two Shinigami escorts but is intercepted by Ulquiorra Cifer. The Dangai's deferences were turned off at the time.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 01-09 Later, Isshin opts to use the absence of the Koutotsu to their advantage by using the Dangai to teach Ichigo the Final Getsuga Tensho.Bleach manga; chapter 407, page 17-18 The Dangai and its Koutotsu also featured in The Kasumiōji Crisis. The 3rd Division was sent there to kill a group of Menos Gillian and the then Captain of the 3rd, Shūsuke Amagai, used his Bakkōtō to protect his men by destroying the Koutotsu, thus winning the trust of the initially hostile 3rd Division.Bleach anime; Episode 168 Appearance In other Media The Dangai Precipice World was an integral plot-device for the first Bleach feature length film, Bleach: Memories of Nobody. It inadvertently spawned the Valley of Screams, and was revealed to play a role in the creation of Blanks. See also *Valley of Screams References Navigation Category:Locations Category:World of Bleach